


【农橘】拂晓 05

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [5]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 说明：部分场景参考台剧《命中注定我爱你》





	【农橘】拂晓 05

那天他被大哥逼迫穿着公主裙，刚从意大利回来的长发也没剪，就扎着双马尾，小皮鞋把他的脚顶得很痛，只敢坐在喷泉池的石沿上生闷气。

然后有个穿西装的小鬼跑了过来，“你在干嘛？”他不理就一直缠着，年纪比他小个子也比他矮，费了老大的劲双手撑着石沿爬上来，坐在他身边的时候还累的舒口气。

 

国语也不是很流利，在家被大哥笑话，出来也怕被人取笑。他只好往旁边挪点，哪知道这小鬼也跟着挪，“你是跟屁虫吗？”

西装小鬼瞪大了眼睛，“我好心跟你玩诶你怎么还骂人！”

跟屁虫是骂人的意思吗？“对，对不起哦，我不是要骂你。”

跟屁虫哼了一声，“这还差不多，你怎么啦？为什么一个人在这里生气。”

“鞋子太小了，我的脚好痛。”他的手不停在蓬蓬的白色纱裙上抓弄。

 

爬上来有点费劲，跳下去倒是轻快，西装小鬼蹲下来把他的小红皮鞋脱掉，站起来时还穿着蕾丝短袜的小脚也双手捧着抵在小腹的位置，把袜子脱了随手塞进西装口袋里，一双肉肉的手给给小脚丫揉啊揉。

“姐姐，你的脚好好看。”

“你，你乱讲！”

结果西装小鬼又把脚抬高在嘴边，在脚踝上亲了一口，“我才没有乱讲，就是好看！”他的手在蓬蓬裙上又抓又松开，红着脸不知道该怎么办。

 

西装小鬼蹲下重新给他穿好皮鞋，牵着手就把人拉下喷水池，“走吧，我们去玩，你最漂亮，你当我老婆。”

他急红了脸，哪能随便当别人老婆？

西装小鬼拉着手见他不走，叹了口气，转身搂着比他高一些的姐姐的肩压低一些，按电视剧里演的那样嘴对嘴吧唧一口。

倏然之间初吻就没了，这个人怎么仄样！

人还是懵的，只看见小鬼又跑到花坛折了朵花刺了手，呼呼吹了一会儿赶紧把花瓣掰下来捧着一路小跑到他跟前，往上一抛，花瓣从天而降从他头顶缓缓落下。

西装小鬼又牵起手，很臭屁地仰着下巴，“现在结婚了，你就是我老婆，这下可以跟我走了吧？”

他揪着蓬蓬裙的纱网，红皮鞋里还少了只蕾丝袜，被西装小鬼牵着跟在后面。

 

[ 您收到一条消息 ]

茶几边上的手机因为震动落在地毯，屏幕亮着，是林彦俊的手机。捡起来时不小心碰到home键自动解锁，陈立农不记得他有主动在别人手机里录入过指纹。

市人民医院公众号发来化验单，顺着滑到最末尾，陈立农惊得从沙发上坐了起来。

林彦俊怀孕了。

 

本就心乱如麻的人此刻更是头大，他该怎么面对林彦俊，或者说，姐姐？把对宿命和对父母的叛逆全都将此具象化，发泄在他心心念念的白月光之上，该说是命运的作弄还是对他用心打造光环的亵渎。

林彦俊为什么不早点说？  
不，日思夜想的人就在身边为什么他会蠢到没有发现？

他拼命想要娶想要护的人身上没有刺，也没有铠甲，就这么捧着一颗毫无保留的真心来到他面前，却被他满身的针刺扎得千疮百孔。把朱砂痣糟蹋成蚊子血，这不是别人的问题，这是你的问题，陈立农，你真是烂。

 

陈立农陷在沙发之中，彷若陷进漩涡无法脱身。他起初只想到其一，没想到其二。林彦俊那么聪明，心思又缜密，就算要耍手段也是借刀杀人更适合他，又怎么会蠢到将自己暴露在阳光之下，成为首要怀疑对象？

如果不是，那便是有人要害他。

双方合作崩盘，林氏的损失远比陈氏来的惨重，没了救命稻草资金链断裂因此破产也不是没可能，等到那时如果追究到婚姻问题，那林彦俊就是整个林氏的千古罪人。

他们在明处，要保护林彦俊和他们的孩子，也许最好的办法是将这件事继续怪罪于他。先寄希望于暗处之人误以为他们没了感情而因此放松警惕。

可这样做，只会在好不容易缩短的距离里一把又将人推远了。

 

林彦俊应该醒来了，主卧一直传来呕吐声，他的心也跟着揪起来。他们要有孩子了，可他干得那些事，配不上林彦俊对他万分之一的喜欢。

听到大门锁上的声音，林彦俊跪在马桶边心也凉了半截，他该怎么解释，陈立农怕是恨死他了。

 

“老婆~我回来了~晚饭都做好了吗？”

“还，还没有…我，我不会做饭。”乖乖跪在地上的人低着头偷偷瞟一眼西装小鬼的脸色。

“算了，笨笨老婆现在怀了小宝宝，休息一下。”西装小鬼跨过无形的门槛跑到他身边，跟着跪在草地上，肉呼呼的小手隔着蓬蓬公主裙揉着他的肚子。

“老婆，我想看看宝宝~”说着作势就要掀开公主裙摆，里面只穿了南瓜灯笼裤，吓得他慌忙捂上。

“不，不可以随便掀裙子的！”

西装小鬼叹了口气，觉得这人真是死脑筋，没有别的办法了，噘着嘴又亲了上去，“我有通行证，现在可以了吧？”

如果刚刚的初吻不算数，那重新开始清零计算的初吻也没了，他揪着蓬蓬裙思前想后，“就，就一下。”

 

该不该问他回不回来吃饭，林彦俊握着手机，对话框反复输入又删，对着简单炒的两三个菜不知道该怎么办。

一阵门铃声让他顾不得思考就奔了出去，满眼的期待都落了空，“妈妈，你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你啊！”陈妈妈拎着包就迈进来，一直往里面张望，“陈立农那个臭小子呢？”

“他，他有事出去了。”关上门后抿着唇跟在后面

“什么有事，八成是去见那个小贱人去了。”林彦俊发出疑问嗯了一声，陈妈妈慌忙岔开话题，“我，我乱说的哈，你吃饭了没？”

他招呼陈妈妈进来，“还没，妈妈要不……唔！”捂着嘴就奔向厨房蓄水池的速度把陈妈妈也吓了一跳，赶紧跟在后面给儿媳妇顺背。

 

“彦俊啊，你怀孕了吧？”

“没，我就是不太舒服，妈你别误……”说着又吐了出来，根本不是他能控制住的。

“孩子我都生两个了，你能骗得过我？陈立农知道这事吗？”他只得说实话，摇头说还没告诉他，陈妈妈瞟了一眼桌上那几个清淡菜，“你怀孕了就吃这点东西？打电话叫陈立农马上回来。”

纠结了好一会儿，拨出电话时心也跟着等待音忐忑不安，接起来之后陈立农没说话，只能听见均匀的呼吸和海浪声，应该在海边，“那个，我知道你现在还在生我的气，但是你能不能先回来，妈妈过来了。”

他抿着唇等待了几秒像是几个世纪，陈妈妈还在身后催促，听到一句好之后才如释重负松了口气。

其实林彦俊大可不必这么委曲求全的，就算不说他也会回来。他还不知道该用怎样的心态去面对房子里的人，我想要保护你，可看起来却好像不停在伤害你。

陈立农拍了裤子上的沙，走回驾驶座。

 

陈妈妈在二楼转了一圈，发现这两人明显是分房睡的，“不行！夜起了隔这么远怎么照顾孕妇！”

林彦俊轻扯他的衣角拉到一边，“我知道你不喜欢，口头上答应，晚上再睡回去，妈妈不住这，不知道的。”

他真想骂林彦俊是个大傻瓜，只知道考虑他感受的大傻瓜。

 

陈妈妈让他没事就待在家里，哪也不许去，其实他也是这么想的，把办公场地都劲量转移到家里，只是他坐在哪，林彦俊都不敢出现在附近，连早饭做好了也是缩回房间待着，一切好像又回到了原点。

这几天陈妈妈买了不少宝宝用品寄来，林彦俊怕他生气，悄悄整理了间宝宝房，也不敢布置得太招摇，生怕他会反感。

[ Leo：下来，准备去孕检。]  
[ Evan Lin：如果你忙的话，我可以自己去。]  
[ Leo：下来。]

半响主卧才探出个脑袋，扭捏着裤腿下楼。刚开始还规矩地坐在副驾驶座不敢开口说话，后来车开得平稳，不自觉也睡了过去。陈立农熄了火傻坐在那，他好想让林彦俊多睡一会儿，可是不把林彦俊也骗过去，又怎么骗得了要害他的人？

“起来。”

肩头被推了一把才意识到自己睡着了，看陈立农的脸色，要是着急可以先回去也缩着脖子憋回肚子里，林彦俊脖子肩膀都比较纤细，一缩脖子有种怕挨打的诡异萌感。

“你自己上去吧，我在车上等。”  
“好。”

医院里消毒水的味道很浓，吸进鼻腔有点呛，他捂着口鼻在电梯外等，总觉得有视线盯着他，可混在人群之中偏又找不到找不到焦点。

 

耦合剂涂在肚子上很凉，超声波探头在滚动时他也跟着辨认小生命的模样，看得不是很懂呐。

“门外是你的Alpha吗？怎么不进来一起看？”医师递给他几张抽纸擦干净，他往门上嵌的圆形玻璃瞧，哪有人？

 

走到停车场时没找到人，站在车旁边等，倒是被突然蹿进草丛里的狗吓到了，随后跟着个深色衣服的男子像是主人，对着草丛里喊狗的名字，随处张望着，转身时正好和林彦俊四目相对。

“你在做什么？”陈立农边走边解开车锁，身后倏然传来的声音反倒让他松了口气，刚刚被那人盯得心里有点发怵。

怀孕的反应是件因人而异的事，有人吃嘛嘛香，有人吃什么吐什么，有人健步如飞，他却觉得自己嗜睡得要命。比如来的时候，这会儿坐进车里他就提醒自己千万不能再睡着了，可空调一吹还没开出两公里眼皮又开始打架。

好不容易死撑到家，从门口拿了几个快递就缩进二楼的小小领域，他从门缝偷看了一眼，陈立农在一楼咖啡台办公，这才放心开始今天的任务——组装婴儿床。

拧螺丝的时候在想，如果陈立农和他一起装就好了，螺丝螺帽大小不一找到眼花，按照说明书里的装法实在费劲，可是……

还在生气吗？螺丝刀被搁置在一边，他伸手抚着小腹，这几天有隆起一些，穿宽松的衣服或者不摸一摸，是看不出来的。

“爸爸还在生气，不是不爱你。”他在宝宝房里养了几只红红的小金鱼，平常看着开心，也许小宝也会喜欢。

一个人本来也挺好的，胡思乱想一但说出口了，鼻子也跟着泛酸。真的不是我，你为什么就是不相信。

 

在外面等了好一会儿，确定里面无动静再推门时林彦俊已经倚着装好的木质婴儿床睡着了，单薄的身体跟着均匀的呼吸起伏，陈立农跟着跪在地毯从身后搂上来，他有点高，全倚在林彦俊身上显得有些笨拙，像只缩起来的大型犬。

我没有生气，头埋在背后，声音也闷闷的。

环着腰的手伸进衣摆摸到小腹上，就是这个小家伙每天把他的Omega折腾得够呛，脸颊乖顺的在背后的布料上蹭蹭尽量不发出动静，满足了才拨开后颈的碎发对着腺体咬下去。

刚注入信息素时彷若一股暖流涌进，林彦俊哼声他才放缓了速度，有Alpha的信息素护体总会好一些，逐渐平静之后林彦俊就靠在他怀里继续睡，应该是寻着味了，只要他一挪动，怀里的Omega就拧着眉哼声抗议。

“去床上睡好不好？这里冷。”揪着衣角的手不放，陈立农牵起来放在嘴边吻了一下，轻声哄道。

安睡的人不见抗议他才搂着背穿过膝弯把人抱起来，吃什么都吐，体重也跟着轻了不少，要想办法帮他养好身体才行，轻手轻脚退出婴儿房时往窗外瞟了一眼，有个遛狗的人经过，关灯再看人已经不见了。

 

他在林彦俊床边坐了好一会儿，有Alpha安抚的信息素环绕整个人都安心不少，表情也跟着放松下来。他在被子里捉住林彦俊的手，他们不能再这样了。

寄来的照片信封地址都是打印的，去KTV对街的店铺调了监控，也只拍到模糊的黑影无从下手。他叹了口气，干脆躺在被子上贴着林彦俊，“把你的聪明才智也分我一半嘛。”闷闷的有些失真的声音从胸口传来。

他隔着蓬松的被子一下下往林彦俊身上戳戳，猜人心要是有代码那么简单直接就好了。

对了，代码。

陈立农翻身坐了起来，拨通号码之后轻手轻脚踏出房门，“妈，那封视频邮件还在吗？”

 

车载语音不断提示您已超速，邮箱是新注册的，发了一封广告邮件构建构建可点击链接并没有得到回应，绕了好几个弯才追踪到真实IP地址。巧的是那人刚好打电话来说有事要和他谈谈，他单手扶着方向盘将剩余的矿泉水一饮而尽。

他倒要看看，自编自导这么一出，有什么是还要谈的？

刚踏进公寓门一个拥抱便拥过来，像是受尽了委屈，漂亮的脸蛋红了眼角，多看一眼也会我见犹怜，“农农，你终于来了。”

陈立农找了个位置坐下，平日里高傲得像只猫的Calvin破天荒给他冲了咖啡，伸手落在茶几上时长袖里抻直的手有几条红痕。

“你手怎么了？”  
“没事，不小心摔的。”  
“摔一下能摔成这样？”

见瞒不住了，Calvin才将原委和盘托出。林彦俊知道他的存在以后来找过他几次，目的无不外乎让他离开，先是用软的，开了几张支票他都没有要，相安无事了一段时间，原本以为林彦俊就此放弃了，可前两天夜里走在路上，突然冲出四五个人给他套了麻袋拖到小巷里毒打一顿。

“也是，林彦俊那么小气，我们Calvin没个百来万是养不起的。”

坐在一旁的人难以置信地瞪大眼睛，“你怎么能这样想我！”见陈立农只是戏弄没什么其他反应，才换了个姿势坐着又开口，“我从来都没想过要什么承诺，让我藏起来也没关系的，只要在一起时开开心心就好了，可是他一直针对我。”

“我也不知道我们的关系会带来这么多困扰，我们以后不要再联系了吧，我不想因为我让你们不开心，尤其是你，我不想让你难做。”

 

林彦俊醒来时天早就黑了，明明刚刚还在婴儿房的，这会儿好好躺在床上。后颈有破皮的疼痛，四肢暖暖的，精气神都很好，他摸摸隆起的小腹，“我就说吧，爸爸没有不爱你。”

“先洗个澡，然后我们去做饭吃好不好，你把我折腾得好饿。”

他踩着拖鞋走进浴室，老式全包臀内裤差不多都丢掉了，今天在彩超室医生让他把裤子脱下来一点他都有点害羞，镜子里穿着半包臀内裤的孕妇看起来有点滑稽，总是好了伤疤忘了疼。

坐进浴缸他就将自己沉进半张脸在水里吹泡泡，都看到了吧，他一个人擅自布置的婴儿房。陈立农这么做无非是还在生他的气，他也不是没想过去查明真相，只是他只看过这一张照片，又从何查起呢？一想到小宝将来夹在他们两个中间无所适从，心里不免有点难过。

浴室的灯光突然一黑，停电了？

不害怕是假的，倒不是怕有什么入室行窃，只是摸黑夜起上厕所导致老人家滑倒的例子屡见不鲜，浴室里都是瓷砖，他肚子里还揣着个小宝，万一滑倒麻烦就大了。

继续坐在浴缸等了一会儿也没见电路恢复，水也越来越冷，权衡一番还是起身披了件浴袍，扶着洗漱台一步一步挪出浴室。

脚心踩到主卧的地毯才松了口气，换了一双棉质拖鞋，借着月光刚拉开主卧的门想出去看看，就感觉脖子一凉，有什么冰冷的东西抵在喉间。

 

“以后就不要再打电话给我了，我怕我忍不住，可我又好心疼你没人说话，他都不懂你的，根本不理解你的想法。”Calvin哭得上气不接下气。

他搂着陈立农不愿松开，在腰间游走的手被人一把抓住，“你想怎样。”

哭红的眼睛没有丝毫的攻击力，像只夹到后腿等待猎人宰割的兔子，“我只想最后被你拥有一次，农农，可以吗？”

陈立农拇指和食指捻着他的下巴，“别装了，Calvin，这副面具不适合你。”

 

是两个人，带着棒球帽脸上也捂得严实，除了眼睛以外什么也看不到。得知保险柜密码，为首的人扔了个包吩咐年轻的去装财物，好在只是绑住手，脚还能活动，林彦俊一点点向后退。

“想去哪？”  
“没，没有……”

那人一步步逼近，重新拔出的匕首抵在喉间，“哥，都装好了，要不放过他吧？”为首的人一瞪，凌厉凶狠的眼神恰好在月光下照得清晰，林彦俊心中一紧，是在医院找狗那人！

林彦俊感觉自己被人扯着手臂拽向一楼二楼间的楼梯，他双手绑在身前挣扎着丝毫没有作用，他大概猜到他们想干什么了，“放开，求你了！什么都可以拿走！我不会报案的！求你不要伤害我的孩子！”

外力的推动只是一瞬间的事，随之而来的是失去平衡，四面八方的撞击和惯性坠落。最后落在地上时浑身都是麻木的，过了十几秒之后才传来痛感。

 

“别忘了哪个才是任务。”为首的人扭头盯着年轻一点的，那人满头冷汗不敢说话。

为首的人下了楼，对着脸色惨白的林彦俊踹了一脚，下腹受到撞击整个人都条件反射缩了起来，借着月光确认过已经流血之后便从后门走了出去。年轻一点的终究是有点怕，偷偷把手机扔给他也赶紧走了。

浑身渗着冷汗，身体各处的疼痛加起来都比不过下腹的钝痛，两腿之间湿漉漉得很，他强撑起身体挪到一边靠着，浴袍和地板上拖出一路血迹。

连拨了十几通电话一直无应答，救护车到达至少也要半小时，就算到了，门还锁着要怎么让他们进来。浑身发冷，一会儿又打颤，他疼得几度意识不清。

小宝，再坚持一下。

 

Calvin似乎铁了心不让他走，陈立农有点不耐烦了，不想再花时间看他演下去，“到此为止吧Calvin，我不追究下去也是给你留点面子，500万分手费够吗？”

见人没反应，陈立农才转过身，“不够？”

桌上的手机一直在震，看到来电显示有些不可思议，“哥？什么事？”

我不管你在做什么，马上来趟医院。冲向停车场前翻了一眼，十几通全都是来自林彦俊的未接电话，该死，真不该在这浪费时间！

油门踩到底，引擎声在路灯下轰鸣，一颗悬着的心始终不能放下，千万不能有事。

 

赶到时陈立信跟着救护车也到了，一路推着病床跟在后面，只见躺在床上的人面色惨白神志不清，浴袍和罩不住的小腿上布满血迹，手腕上还有一圈圈的红痕和磨破皮的伤口。

“胎盘脱落大量出血时间又太长，为了保护Omega，必须紧急做引产手术。”急诊医生边推着床边冷静解释，护士递给他一个病历夹，上面是引产手术同意书，“赶紧签个名吧。”

“可是小宝对我们两个都很重要！”陈立农接过同意书不假思索地反驳。

“你再不签Omega也会死！”急诊医生吼了回去，病患家属并不像他们这样每天面对生离死别而练就出的极端冷静。

小宝已经保不住了，陈立农拿着同意书发愣，眼前的画面因为鼻子泛酸而模糊不清，手不停打颤，眼泪一滴滴落在同意书上溶化了墨迹，“那我不要小孩了，求求你救救他！”

他感到有人轻轻拽着他的衣角，声音微弱，已经有些意识模糊了，呼吸之间需要费上好大力气，  
他别过脸不敢看，签完名后把同意书递给了医生，直到手术室的门关上，林彦俊的声音才在他耳边像魔咒一般环绕不停。

“农农，你要对我们的孩子做什么？”

“为什么不要小宝？你只是生我的气，不是不爱小宝的对不对？”

 

手术室的灯箱还亮着。

“我问你，今天晚上你都去哪了？”

“不关你的事。”

他还来不及细想哥哥为什么会在这就被猝不及防地打了一拳，摔在地上也不起来，任陈立信怎么打也不还手，直到被陈立信拽着坐在椅子上，脑海中的魔咒也没有消散，他感觉自己双手都沾满了血。

“哥，小宝没了。”

“如果林彦俊今天有事……”他不敢往下说。

“他不会有事的。”陈立信打断了他，口气依旧冷冷淡淡的，但很坚定。

陈立信接到电话赶到时从后院翻墙而入，见到一地的血心里也是一惊，在安保系统控制器打开前院大门放救护车进来，从沙发抽了条毯子裹着人就冲了出去。

林彦俊疼得几乎失去意识，根本问不出什么原委，“你先回家看看，剩余的只能等他醒来再说。”

“我哪都不去，就要在这守着他！”陈立信看着哭红了眼脸也肿了半边的弟弟，叹着气，也不知道该说什么，只能坐在一旁陪他守在手术室外一点一点等待时间的流逝和医生的宣判。

 

林彦俊醒来四周都是白色的，晃一眼，陈立信正好端了点东西过来，“你醒了？”他只是侧着头不说话，过了良久才吐出几个字，“立信哥，小宝是不是没了？”

陈立信没回答他的问题，转而准备去叫医生过来，林彦俊拽着他的衣角好像有千斤重，“立信哥，我问你，小宝是不是没了？”

他松开手，周遭的一切都让他感到孤单和陌生，陈立农那句“我不要小孩。”在脑海中挥之不去。

陈立农并不想要这个孩子，他们的孩子。

原以为是上天的眷顾，日思夜想的期盼也会变为现实，他再次相遇，然后过上恩爱又情意浓浓的日子。哪晓得天意弄人，两人的关系永远是一方纨绔不屑，一方曲意逢迎，即使被狠狠践踏过，也管不住一腔倾付的感情。

全都是一厢情愿而已，梦就到这里吧。

这样的爱情他不要了，真的不要了。

 

门外响起熟悉的声音，还飘着热腾腾的香气，因为双手没闲着，只好用肩膀抵开门。林彦俊心中一紧，他当然知道是谁，“出去！立信哥让他出去！我不要看到他！”

陈立农连他们的小宝都不要，还留在这做什么！

病床上面色苍白的病人突然激动挣扎起来，手背上的枕头甩了出去垂在半空，还从枕头渗出不少药水。陈立信只得把情绪激动的病人按住，眼神示意，陈立农就望着，他不走林彦俊的反抗也不停，才不情不愿地走出去。

 

把林彦俊安顿好再叫来医生复查，前后忙碌了一通出来找人时陈立农已经在医院花园里抱着膝盖缩头缩脑蹲好久了。

“你那边处理的怎么样了？”陈立信在他旁边坐下。

“警察来看过现场，但是电路被剪断了，摄像头在关闭之前也只拍到捂得不能更严实的黑影，”陈立农探了口气，“从鞋印看只知道是两个人，但是穿的鞋太大众普通了，全都带着手套，更没留下指纹，保险箱还被擦拭过。初步判断是入室行窃惯犯，阿俊不小心撞见了才遭此横祸。”

“别墅区旁边是个生态公园，调出路面监控也只查到那两人穿到桥底下往通往公园的小路过去，至此以后再没有被拍到了。”他好恨自己，他的Omega最需要他的时候，他却在跟Calvin浪费时间。都说要快刀斩乱麻，他偏要戳穿了谎言再好好戏弄一番。

报应马上就来了。

“林家那边还不知道他怀孕的事，现在的事更不知道了。但是爸妈那边，应该需要你自己去说。”

“我自己？”陈立农一愣，林彦俊不和他一起吗？

“他说，”陈立信顿了一下，陈立农的心瞬间就提到了嗓子眼，“等出院了，他想回意大利。由于是联姻的关系，离婚几乎是不可能的，可做了这么多努力还是没能走到一起，不如就此分开吧，放他一条生路，都有各自的生活。”

 

他被堵得说不出话来，都有各自的生活，他因为叛逆和任性而说出口的话，林彦俊原封不动地回敬给他。

可是，他们是走到一起了的！林彦俊奔跑着想追上他，他好不容易才扭头迈出那一步正准备奔向他，还没来得及牵住他的手，两人之间的裂缝却硬生生将他们隔开。

他的Omega不要他了，把他一个人丢在这荒无人烟的旷野里，他找不到主人，也不敢乱走，守在主人离开的位置嗅着仅剩的气味干着急。

林彦俊不让，他是断然不敢踏进病房半步了。现在要他放手，他又怎么敢不放。

 

林彦俊最后一次回来是收拾一些贴身衣物，他扒在主卧门框上眼巴巴地望着不敢进去。每叠一件衣服，他们相处的时刻就少了一分，他好想将时间暂停，再往回拨，然后打死也不离开林彦俊半步。

“其实，你可以不用搬出去的，如果你不想看见我，我走就好了。”原本扒在门框低着的头微微抬起一些，林彦俊却只是冷冷的看着他没什么表情。

他叹了口气，“我们分开才是最好的止损，不是吗？没了孩子，你被我绑架的婚姻又少了一层枷锁，一纸婚书斩不断，更不是我们双方能控制的，但我离开，是我能做到的最大让步。”林彦俊把行李箱锁好。

“从现在开始，你自由了，陈立农。”

擦肩而过的时候，他闻到林彦俊身上属于信息素的那一缕清香。

 

林彦俊还是离开了，是哥哥送的他。别墅早就打扫干净了，可是他还是格外害怕回家，夜里回去没有人再为他留灯，更没有人掐着他不忙的时候发消息问想吃什么菜，被子和衣服走时是什么样回来就是什么样……

所有的一切都昭告同一件他不愿意承认的事，林彦俊走了。

他没有家了。

 

酒吧背后的小巷还能从墙缝和门框中泄出不少嘈杂的快节奏音乐，拳头落在脸上疼得酒醒了半分，旷工半个月，按理说无缘无故旷工三日就应该被开除的。

“缩头乌龟当够了没有？”陈立信金丝边眼镜后的眉头紧皱，“人还在的时候不知道珍惜，现在孩子没了人也走了，又开始在装什么受害者？不想干就给我回你的龟壳待着，少在这丢人现眼！”

大公司的管理体系成熟，有足够的容错率，即使陈立农旷工，他手下的团队还是能正常运转。只是林氏酒店里多少人盯着他们，尤其是他这个联姻夫婿，陈立信虽是位高权重，只能替他暂时把负面影响压下去，但三天两头这么折腾，倘若被围攻，他也怕分身乏术保不住弟弟。

小巷里弥漫垃圾的馊味，摔在地上满身都是污水，染湿了昂贵的定制衬衫，陈立农踉跄着找了个台阶坐下，长腿屈着，只抬头盯着月亮，也不理亲哥的教训。

你在意大利会赏月吗？

 

飞机抵达弗洛伦萨，从到达大厅走出来的那一刻他就看见了面容姣好但打扮得简单低调的黑发女性，他几乎是朝着那方向飞奔而去，相拥的那一刻甚至把矮他一些的女性撞得后退几步。

眼眸之中沉淀已久的情绪像一潭死水又有了涟漪，鼻子泛酸。

“妈妈，我好想你。”

 

-tbc


End file.
